


Burnt Pancakes

by waveylovesyohioloid



Series: Swords and Sparkles [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fire Alarms, Fluff, Kind of cheesy, M/M, Oneshot, i want there to be more vy2hio, pretty short and sweet, smoke, this uses my interpretation of vy2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveylovesyohioloid/pseuds/waveylovesyohioloid
Summary: Yuuma just wants to make pancakes for his sick boyfriend. Rated T for a few potty words.





	Burnt Pancakes

Well

 

Fuck.

 

       The smell of the burnt pancakes was nauseating, and sadly was permeating through the kitchen and escaping to the rest of the house. Yuuma panicked and turned off the stove. He discarded the pancakes and hastily tried to clean up the mess before-.

 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

 

“Shit…” he muttered as the stupid fire alarm went off. He washed the ashes off his arms and his face, his normal warm brown complexion returning. Someone was running down the stairs, as was evident by loud footsteps heard. Yuuma panicked again and tried to a least put the pan away, but it fell out of his grasp and clanged to the floor. Yohio stood at the kitchen entrance. “What happened??!” he exclaimed, being awakened by the fire alarm and the smell of smoke. He only had on Yuuma’s black shirt and his hair was a mess. Yuuma faced Hios direction sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I um…” he picked up the pan from the floor and put it in the sink. “I wanted to make breakfast for you since you were sick…,” he said and and gestured towards a small platter he had arranged some fruits on. Hio walked into the kitchen and looked around. “Well, you made a big mess,” he said and laughed, easing Yuuma’s worries of Hio getting mad. Hio took a napkin and wiped Yuuma’s cheek. “You had some black stuff on you,” he said and Yuuma laughed. “Thanks, Hio,” he said and hugged him. Hio hugged him back. “You’re cleaning this up though,” Hio said sternly and poked Yuuma’s chest. Yuuma pouted. “But I want to hug you...” “And I’m hungry. You’re going to clean this up and make me breakfast,” Hio smirked and then went to the couch to lie down. “Love you~” he said from the living room. Yuuma sighed and started washing the pan. “Love you too Hio.”


End file.
